A Skywarp and Thundercracker Christmas
by Chronicler Four
Summary: Skywarp and Thundercracker have a run in with that jolly old fat guy. One shot. Not to be taken too seriously.


**Author's Notes: **This is just something that poped in my head in time for Christmas. It's not to be taken too seriously and I don't think I kept the Transformers in character that much but that's just me. Please R&R. Flames I could care less about just as long as ya review okay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing but the concept of this story. Everything else is Hasbro and whoever else actually owns it.

**Summary:** One shot. Skywarp and Thundercracker have a run-in with the jolly old fat guy.

* * *

After reciving orders, Skywarp and Thundercracker made their way through the skies towards the North Pole. They were to look for a decent area up there to build another temporary base, to the fury of the Constructicons who were sick of building temporary bases that'd only get blown up in the end. 

-Hey Thundercracker, what do you want for Christmas?- Skywarp asked over internal radio. The purple jet had become obsessed with this Earth holiday. He had already set up a tree in the lounge and decorated it. For the past week, Skywarp had made it his duty to ask every Decepticon he liked, basically Thundercracker, what he wanted for Christmas. Skywarp had even gotten something for the other four jets.

-How many times must I tell you? I don't want anything for Christmas. I mean what is so special about one day on Earth?- Thundercracker radioed back.

Skywarp muttered something. -It's an Earth tradition and since we're on Earth we should take part in it.-

-You just want a bunch of presents from this Saint Nicholas person.- Thundercracker said.

-Do not!-

-Do too.-

-Do not!-

-Do too.-

-Okay you're right so what?- Skywarp admitted.

Had he been in robot mode Thundercracker would have shook his head. His wingmate could be quiet irritable at times. Sorry to say that was most of the time.

The twin jets flew across the frozen tundra of the Artic. A suddenly blizzard started to rage, forcing the jets to land. "Damn weather!" Skywarp cursed as he transformed and touched ground next to Thundercracker. "I can't see slag."

The two walked for hours while the winter storm distorted their sensors and made flight impossible. Skywarp suddenly heard something crunch under his feet. He looked down and almost barfed.

Something dawned on Skywarp as he looked at the squashed deer. "Oh Primus I squished a reindeer!"

"Skywarp don't be stupid. Reindeer don't exist. They're just a figment of fleshling myth." Thundercracker told his friend.

"Then, my dear TC, what do you call that?" Skywarp asked pointing at a sign, the blizzard had suddenly subsided. The sign in question was attached to a pole in the snow. It read:

Welcome to the North Pole.  
Santa's house that way - left  
Santa's workshop that way - right  
Reindeer stables - right

Thundercracker studied and the sign and came to the only logical solution. "Just some fleshlings idea of a prank. Now can we go home? The cold is starting to irritate my systems."

"Oh come on Thundercracker! Can't hurt just to take a look can it?" Skywarp pleaded.

"Oh fine. But no longer then 30 clicks okay?" Thundercracker replied giving in.

"Yeah okay, come on!" Skywarp said grabbing Thundercracker's wrist and running in the direction of Santa's workshop.

The two seekers walked along the path that was decorated with a candy-cane fence. Thundercracker had given up on sanity when Skywarp spotted a house made of ginger bread. There was a squishing sound and Skywarp looked down at him foot. He lifted it up and screamed. "HOLY PRIMUS TC! I KILLED SANTA!"

Below Skywarp's foot was the flatted mass of an old man in a red suit. Surrounding the two seekers in an instant were several little people wearing green cloths and they had pointy ears. One of them fainted in terror while another one screamed. "Holy candy-canes he killed Santa!"

"I didn't mean to!" Skywarp said defensivly. "I didn't see the guy!"

"You've ruined Christmas Skywarp! Now without Santa Christmas is over!" one of the elves wailed.

"How'd you know his name?" Thundercracker asked as he was being ignored.

"He's the only Decepticon who writes to Santa." and elf shrugged.

"Wait! I have a plan!" Mrs. Clause announced. "Skywarp can take Santa's place!"

And so the elves and Skywarp agreed it would be a great idea. Thundercracker muttered something about being on the mudball too long and tagged along since Skywarp made him.

It was 10 minutes to midnight and the elves loaded Skywarp's cockpit with all the presents. "I am NOT going threw with this!" Thundercracker wailed. He was dressed like a giant elf. He was even wearing fake pointy ears.

"But Thundercracker you must! For the children!" an elf said.

"I'm a Decepticon. What do I care for tiny fleshling brats?" he huffed.

"Well you did donate some energon to charity last year." Skywarp pointed out.

"Skywarp shut up! No one's supposed to know about that!" Thundercracker said quickly.

"Oh just go already." another elf said getting impatient.

"Alright, alright." Thundercracker muttered. They finally got to an agreement where TC didn't have to dress like and elf and the two seekers flew off to deliver the presents.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were quite exhausted when they returned to the North pole. Flying around the Earth all night was taking it's toll on the Decepticon jets. An elf walked over to them. "Oh hurray! Skywarp, Thundercracker, you saved Christmas!"

"At least for this year, what about next year?" another elf inquired.

"...Get an elf to take his place, let's go Skywarp." Thundercracker said grabbing his wingmate and flying off in a hurry to get out of that oh to cheery place.

"Marry Christmas too all and too all-"

"Oh shut up Skywarp."

They arrived back at the Nemesis, barely managing to avoid being questioned to where they were. Skywarp wished Thundercracker a 'Merry Christmas' as Thundercracker locked himself in his quarters for a good recharge. He would have had a nice recharge to had Skywarp not teleported into his room. "TC you have to come check this out!" he said excitedly pulling Thundercracker to his feet and teleporting to the lounge.

Under the Christmas tree were two large, colorfully wrapped gifts. "This one's for you Thundercracker." Skywarp said handing him the present wrapped in blue. On the wrapping it said 'To Thundercracker from Santa Clause. Merry Christmas and thank you for your donation to the Crippled Kids Charity.' Thundercracker curiously ripped off the wrapping. The gift was a new set of guns. Blue to match his paintjob and very shiny with not a scratch on them.

"These are... wonderful." Thundercracker said quietly. He'd never gotten a Christmas present before.

Skywarp grinned. His Christmas present from Santa was a large Transformer sized hat. One of those red one's like Sanat himself wore. "Merry Christmas!"

"Skywarp... you've said that 3 times in the past hour, just be quiet now alright?" Thundercracker said and amazingly Thundercracker got his Christmas wish. He finally got some recharge and Skywarp got attacked by disgruntled cassettes and wasn't seen for the rest of the holiday season.


End file.
